Designing circuits, current controlling devices and rectifiers which are operative at temperatures in excess of 125.degree. C. is extremely difficult. Certain applications, such as space electronics or solid state devices which are too compact for heat sinks, require device operation at substantially higher temperatures.
Thus, temperature sensors, current controlling devices, and rectifiers operative at high temperatures would be highly desirable.